Favorite Day Ten Years Ago
by CandyDrippinLikeWater
Summary: Allen and Lavi want to know about Kanda's favorite day. Turns out it contains Bak Chan g !
1. Chapter 1

"You what?" Allen couldn't have chosen a worse time to bother Kanda.

"I'm eating, Beansprout. Leave." Kanda stuffed the Soba into his mouth.

"C'mon, Yu-chaaaan!" Lavi sat adjacent to Allen to help him in his attempt at breaking Kanda.

"It's none of your business." Kanda sighed, putting his chopsticks beside his Soba.

"I already asked Lenalee about her past but all she did was cry! I asked Lavi and, well..."

Allen glanced over at Lavi who just smiled "its 'private'. I already know Timothy's past. You're next!"

Kanda crossed his arms. "No." he refused.

Lavi put his finger to his chin. "Komui and Bak know your past, right? And so does Marie."

"And Fo!" Allen added.

Kanda scoffed, turning his head to his left.

"After Alma died all you do is sit around and wait to be called out for missions!"

Lavi leaned closer to the table "If you don't tell us, we'll go to Marie and learn your** deepest darkest secrets.**"

Kanda swished his head back towards Lavi with widened eyes "Fine."

Allen smiled "Okay then, tell us your Favorite Day Ten Years Ago!"

Kanda's Favorite Day Ten Years Ago

"I think it was Christmas. Alma wouldn't shut up... It was all about 'waking up the brothers and sisters' and 'giving presents to old man Zhu.' I hated it."

Both Allen and Lavi leaned extremely close to the table to hear Kanda. The table cut them in half.

"It was snowing." Kanda continued "We were freezing but Alma didn't care. He just kept running around saying 'Happy Christmas day!' to everybody. Idiot didn't know it was 'Merry Christmas.'"

"I can't believe **you **knew it was _Merry Christmas._" Allen laughed.

"Shut up. This was about the time what's-his-face adopted you!"

"His name is MANA!"

"Actually, Allen was adopted before this. Keep going." Lavi informed.

Kanda sighed "After hours of watching Alma fall on his butt because of the ice and his speed, I decided I'd go get some piece of quiet."

This is where Kanda has a sudden flashback that somehow Allen and Lavi can see;

Kanda hugged himself for warmth. Alma ran as fast as he could on ice to greet everyone Merry Christmas. "Whoops!" He fell... Again... for the 50th time... In a row.

"Haa! Idiot, I told you not to run!" Kanda scoffed. "Oh, come on, Yu!" Alma always got back up again. No matter how many times he fell. Kanda should learn from him.

"Happy Christmas Day!" Alma smiled to one of the science department members.

"Haha, Merry Christmas." The man replied.

"Hmph, idiot." Kanda walked slowly towards Alma. "Yu, have you met Bak-Chan yet?"

"Who?"

Alma looked towards a door. "He's a section chief. He's also the son of Twi Chang and Edgar." He turned to face Kanda with an eager look. "They say, if anything here goes over **there** he somehow gets power over it and we can't do anything about it!"

"And you're smiling about that?" Kanda tried his best to stay warm.

"I think it's awesome! I mean, what if _we_ go over there? We can become-"

"Shut up." Kanda walked past Alma like a dad would walk away from a son who just admitted he quit the basketball team… or soccer team :D

"Y-Yu?"

"I get tired of you 'what-if's'. You need to learn to just do it."

Kanda stopped after three steps and turned around "Are you coming?"

Alma stared at the stone wall. Kanda glared at it.

"So… now what? How are we going to get past?"

"I dunno."

"WHAT? You got my hopes up!"

"_**Kids? What is this; a joke?"**_

Alma hid behind Kanda. "A ghost!"

"No, it's a program, I'd imagine."

"Oh."

Alma stood next to Kanda again as a figure began to form in front of them.

It was a girl dressed in pink and purple… clothing?

"Who are you, ghost?" Alma asked stepping forward.

"Did Bak send you here to piss me off? 'Cause it worked!"

Alma smile nearly touched his ears "So that guy really exist? A chief?"

Kanda titled his head, just a little to look at Alma without Alma knowing.

_How can Alma be so happy?_

"We asked for you name!" Kanda demanded.

"What makes you think I'm gonna give it to ya?" the girl shifted her weight onto her left leg.

"Then, I don't care. Your name isn't important to me." Kanda smirked.

"Tch, why you…!" a vain popped on the girl's right eye or 'an anger mark appeared'.

After a few seconds of swearing at the young Kanda the girl finally smiled. "So you want to get past, eh? Well, too bad! This door is locked and I'm the key!"

"Must be a pretty old lock."

"Shut up! If you want to get past you have to fight your way through!"

Kanda stretch his legs apart in a fighting stance. "Fine, let's go, granny!"

"**Fo, what **_**are**_** you doing?"**

Alma turned to see a man with beautiful long blonde hair tied to his right side. He had smokey grey eyes and a gentle small frown.

The girl, now named Fo stared at the man. "What do you want, Bak?"

Kanda stepped backwards "He looks like Edgar…" he whispered to Alma.

"Yeah… (GASP!) Could he be… the section chief?"

The man makes his way next to Fo who crosses her arms and glares at Kanda "Did you send these brats to tick me off?"

"Oh, I'd never!" the man says sarcastically while throwing his hand to his forehead and titling backwards.

"Tch, I knew it!"

"No, seriously. I didn't."

Alma's eyes sparkled. "Are you Section Chief in the Northern Sector of the Asian Branch?"

The man looked down at Alma and Kanda. He smiled gently "My name is Bak Chan. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand but only Alma shook it.

"I'm Alma! This is Yu!"

"Merry Christmas, Yu."

"Mnm…" Kanda looked away. Bak's small frown returned. But this time he looked a bit mad as if he was thinking.

"Yu… are you… sad?"

Kanda didn't dare look up at Bak. He had just met him and he could already see through Kanda's fake mask?

What fake mask? Kanda wasn't hiding anything. He wasn't going around telling people he was happy when really he wasn't.

Bak crouched down to face Kanda.

"If you ever want to talk or just be in a quiet place come here for some tea or just to stare at the water. If I'm not here sit against the wall; that's wear Fo stays."

Kanda didn't say anything for a while. He thought about the offer.

"I don't need your pity."

He bolted for the exit.


	2. Not a Day a Week

"Kanda, we asked for a favorite DAY not week." Allen held a bag of doughnuts.

"I don't have a favorite day." Kanda ate more Soba.

"That's cool. Tell us the rest." Lavi bit a piece of his Pino ice cream.

Not a Day more like a Week

After hours of failing synchronization with the innocence Kanda was finally left to do his business. Yet, he didn't have any.

His body ached. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

_"...Just come here for some tea..."_

Maybe he'd actually take the offer.

He walked past several men in white coats but none of them were Bak.

None of them were as nice as Bak.

None of them were as gentle as Bak.

None of them.

He kept walking until he felt a pain in his right leg. He began limping.

"Stupid synchs."

He passed a lotus flower on the corner of the floor. He stared at it as he walked.

His staring contest with the flower was broken when he fell into something cold.

Water; cold water

The liquid consumed his small weak body into an airless sanctuary. Stupid liquid. He felt a tug on his collar and soon choked from it being pulled upward.

"What are you doing?" he knew EXACTLY whose voice that belonged to.

"Fo?" He hugged himself, something he was used to doing when cold. No one ever hugs Kanda. No one ever hugs Yu. No one ever hugs the experiment.

"I don't understand how humans get so cold on winter. It's weird." Fo commented.

"I know. Humans are so fragile." Kanda agreed.

"Hm? You're not- here." She embraced Kanda in her long sleeve-like hands.

His feet didn't touch the ground anymore. She was really strong. She was... warm.

He remembered Bak. Bak was so kind, so gentle. He was… like Edgar.

"W-what are you doing?" Kanda didn't struggle. He liked it. He would never admit it, though. "It's called a hug. Never had one before? You hug yourself all the time! I noticed."

She placed him back on the ground and walked towards the stone wall. She dissolved into the wall leaving Kanda alone. He decided to lay against the wall where Fo had been; maybe just as warm as she was.

No, it was cold.

As cold as the water.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and went blank.

"Yu?"

Kanda looked up. He saw just the person he wanted to see. Bak Chan "H-Hm?" Bak smiled. Yes, he smiled. Oh~ his smile 3. "How long have you been here?" he asked scratching his head. His hair was a mess and he looked worried; worried with a smile and sweat on his cheeks.

"I… don't know." Kanda admitted. It looked a little darker but maybe the lights went dim. No sunlight ever reached underground. "Hm, Fo?"

Fo stretched out from the wall, torso first. "_**Whaaat?**_" she whined. "How long has he been here?"

"I stopped caring after two."

Bak slapped his hand to his forehead "I can't believe he's been cold on the floor for two hours."

"Who said anything about two hours?" Fo sat Chris-crossed-apple-sauce on the floor next to Kanda "I meant two o'clock."

Bak's mouth dropped Its 5:30 right now! He's been here for more than three hours?"

"Oh look, you can do math." Fo stated. Kanda stood up, legs shivering and knees bent "It's fine. I had some alone time away from Alma and them…"

Bak place his clipboard on the cement floor and threw his white coat on Kanda. "But you like Alma, right? You two are friends?"

Kanda didn't answer but just stared at Bak. "Okay, okay…" Bak lifted Kanda from the ground. His thigh rested on Bak's left arm as his head laid on Bak shoulder. "Fo, why didn't you let him in?"

"He didn't ask." Fo crossed her arms and stuck her tongue at Bak. "You are so…!" Bak walked the opposite way while mumbling to himself something about idiot guardians and not killing may go to jail.

Kanda smelled the tea. It smelt good but tea wasn't really his thing. "Don't worry, it's not poison." Bak assured. He wondered what Kanda eaten before but he didn't feel like asking. "Does it hurt?" he inquired.

Kanda and Bak sat on a small circular table with tea in front of them. Bak crossed his arms and legs while he watched Kanda try the tea.

"What hurts?" Kanda placed the tea back on the small plate. I guess he didn't like it.

"Your arm," He lifted his hand to point at Kanda's left arm "It's bleeding."

Kanda looked over at his arm, indeed it was bleeding but Kanda didn't feel it. Was his arm numb? "oh, I didn't notice…"

Bak stood from his chair, Kanda sipped more tea. "Here," Bak held a bandage in his arms. "There's no need to." Kanda waved his hand in the air slowly "Look."

Kanda arms regenerated quickly. Only the stains of blood remained on his sleeve.

"So, that's the power of the seconds…"

Kanda threw his head up. "_Shimatta_! I have to head back!" he jumped from his chair and dashed towards the door.

"Ah, wait! Yu!"

He ran super-fast. All the passing scientist only saw a white blur. Nothing can stop him—

_THUMP!_

A hard chest blocked his way of moving forward. The impact of the speed hitting this chest caused Kanda to fly backwards!

He landed on his butt. He looked up to see a man with red hair, beautiful red hair. It was tied back in a black ribbon and he wore a puffy white shirt with a black vest. He held a lit cigarette in his mouth and had a golden golem on his finger which he lifted in front of his shoulder.

"Going a bit too fast, boy?" the man said. He had a deep, raspy voice.

That's what you get for smoking.

Kanda stayed silent. He stared at the golem. It had a cross in the middle and was quiet big.

_He must be a general…_ Kanda thought to himself. The man offered his free hand to Kanda.

"Cross Marian?" Kanda looked back to see Bak jogging towards them. "It's nice to see you, again."

Cross smiled behind his cigarette "You should teach these experiments of yours about speed."

Kanda stood up but fell again. His legs had literally fallen off. "B-Bak!"

Cross crouched down and poked Kanda's feet "See, you aren't complete yet, Boy."

Xxx

"Wait- you met my master before I did?" Allen shouted.

"I saw him drinking liquor with Bak at times…" Kanda finished his soba.

"Go on, tell us more!" Lavi sat in a childish pose. Legs crossed and hands in between.

"Let's see… what happened next…."


	3. I Think It Was A Day

He was tall.

He was slim.

He was ... a young Cross Marian.

I Think It Was Just a Day

"It doesn't hurt, boy?"

"No."

"How about the synchronizations?"

"Like hell."

"I see..."

Cross leaned on the wall, Bak sat on a chair, and Kanda laid on a soft bed.

"Yu, have your legs regenerated?" Bak asked with a smile.

"Yeah, looks like it. They're gonna kill me for missing a synch." Kanda attempted to balance himself on his legs. "Alright, I'm off!" Kanda walked towards the exit.

The door shut leaving Bak and Cross alone. "He's interesting, that boy."

Kanda's world was much different from others. That lotus flower, that woman, and Alma. It was all different. He walked down the halls of the black order "runaway" it would whisper "runaway!" it would yell "runaway!" it would demand.

"I have to…" he ran towards a man he knew might help. A man related to Bak. "Old man Zhu."

It was very old which means he was wise (How?) Just does. The old man turned around from the stove to look at Kanda "Yu? How are you?" he gestured a gentle old-man-smile. "I keep seeing things."

"What kind of things?"

"A flower… it's pink. A lotus flower…" Kanda crained his head to the corner of the room and there it was, the flower. "And that's not all. There this woman. She's… pretty… ahem. I don't know why I'm seeing these things."

"Listen, Yu." Old Man Zhu put his hands on Kanda's shoulder "It's just an illusion, okay? Don't tell anybody."

Allen raised an eyebrow "So, your favorite week was when all your problems began? You're so stupid!"

"Shut it, beansprout!"

"Allen, if it wasn't for all his problems he wouldn't be here right now." Lavi explained

"Too bad he had problems!" Allen laughed

"If it weren't for YOUR problems YOU wouldn't be here." Kanda backfired.

"… sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

She was beautiful, that girl.

She was always smiling, too.

"_... Even if we become grandma and grandpas?_"

He awoke to face the cold damp ceiling of the underground headquarters. He'd seen her face before. He knew he did. But where?

"Yu?" Alma voice krept from the left side of the room. "A-Alma...?" he sat up on his cold bed "When did I...?"

"You were dreaming again." Alma leaped from his bed onto the ground "its morning! So, let's go!" he ran out the door.

Kanda looked around the room in search for a certain flower- bingo. Right by the door.

He didn't know her name and he didn't know who she was. But she was always there. He'd seen her before but never paid any attention to her until he realized he was the only one who could see her.

She smiled at him.

"What do you want?" he asked. She did nothing but smile. Kanda threw his blanket at her.

She disappeared.

"Tch, perverted hag."

Bak crossed his legs "Soooo… you think you're a reincarnation? OMG… are you my aunt Yule?"

"Aunt Yule? What the hell, take this seriously! I think I may have lived before." Kanda sighed. "Okay, Yu. I have to tell you." Bak leaned backwards on his chair "You are the Third Exorcist Project; we have taken the brains of fallen comrades and placed them into your regenerating bodies. You are the ultimate weapon."

"I'm… the ultimate weapon…" Kanda didn't know what to feel. He wasn't a human who could love, cry,… laugh?

_But you love __**me, **__don't you?_

Shut up.

_And… I've seen you cry._

You know nothing.

_And I've heard you laugh._

What are you trying to say?

_You are human! Just as you were with me…_

"Yu?" Bak waved his hand in front of Kanda's face. "**What?**" Kanda stood up "I don't care if I'm a project. I won't stop until I find her."

Bak jumped up "A woman? Oooooooooooooh! Tell me! Tell me! You're IN LOVE?"

_SLAP IN THE FACE!_

Bak stood eyes widened. "That hurt!" Kanda cocked an eyebrow "Oh, REALLY? I didn't know!"

He walked away. _I won't stop. I will find her._


End file.
